If Cactuses Can, Boys Can Too!
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Humoring Fuji is dangerous to one’s health or rather sanity.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning(s): **This fanfic contains _**shounen ai**_or _**yaoi**_ or _**boy to boy relationship/love**_… whatever name appeals to you.

_Certain things_ are _implied_. TezuFuji.

* * *

**If Cactuses Can, Boys Can Too!**

**By Shin Chim Hye**

**

* * *

**

Fuji Syuusuke could barely recall a time wherein his boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu, showed any real emotions on his otherwise stoic face.

Well, with the exception of the events when they're at _it_. After all, no one can keep a straight face when one has a certain tensai panting and writhing underneath their body, begging for _more_. No one, not even the stoic captain of Seigaku, who managed to put on a straight face even after drinking Inui Sadaharu's vegetable juice, can escape the evil clutches of lust.

That _is _only _one_ instance, though. So Fuji decided to make some more.

"Ne, Kunimitsu?" Fuji stated as he caress his precious camera.

Tezuka grunted once to indicate that he heard his boyfriend before continuing his work.

"Do you think a cactus can get pregnant?"

Tezuka stopped typing to look at Fuji. Fuji's innocent smile was ever present so Tezuka wasn't sure if his boyfriend was serious or just plain stupid. The man in question _is_ a tensai, though, so the latter is very well out of the question.

"What do you think?" Tezuka settled for humoring his lover rather than answering the stupid question.

"I suppose so. I think if their partner literally stays by their side, then maybe they can get pregnant. It might take a while, though." Fuji voiced his thoughts, his eyes trained on Tezuka's face.

"It would take years or even an eternity for them to be impregnated." Tezuka commented as he resumed his typing.

"Saa." Fuji seemed to be satisfied with Tezuka's answer.

"Well, if cactuses can get pregnant, boys can too, right?" Fuji suddenly asked.

Tezuka froze on his seat. What on earth was his boyfriend babbling about? Fuji can't be that stupid, can he? He _is_ a _tensai_, for Kami-sama's sake! Tezuka glanced worriedly at his boyfriend, wondering if Fuji had somehow acquired an unknown illness.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Aa." Tezuka replied while rubbing his temple. He would do anything, _heck_, say anything just to avoid a migraine.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Fuji's accusing tone made Tezuka sigh. He should have known better than to humor Fuji.

Tezuka saved whatever work he managed to do and shut down his laptop. He refused to give Fuji an answer.

"If you don't believe me, I guess I'll just have to show you." Fuji stood up and walked towards Tezuka.

"Show me _what_ exactly?" Tezuka asked suspiciously. If Fuji didn't stop this madness soon, the Seigaku regulars would find themselves visiting their captain in a mental hospital.

"You'll see. Come on." Fuji's left hand tugged Tezuka's wrist and guided him towards their bed.

Fuji pushed Tezuka down on the bed, straddling his captain while his hands undo the buttons on Tezuka's shirt.

"All you have to do is stay _inside me_ for as _long_ as it takes to _get me pregnant_." Fuji stated a matter-of-factly.

A look of utter horror flashed Tezuka's face as Fuji's words sank and Fuji took the liberty of catching it on film.

Fuji grinned sadistically. Another picture added to his collection.

Tezuka gravely regrets his decision to humor his boyfriend. He shouldn't have indulged himself on Fuji's sadistic ways lest he suffer a complete mental breakdown.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I beg your pardon for any grammatical or typographical errors I might have failed to correct.

"Cactuses", aside from _cacti_, is the plural form of "cactus." I used the word **cactuses** in this fic because, as silly as my reason sounds, "cactuses" sounds better than "cacti" when joined with "boys" in a sentence (and in the title, too!). Lol.

Anyway, this was merely a dry run on the Tezuka x Fuji pairing.

Well, what do you think?

**Review and review!**

**Ja!**


End file.
